I Unconditionally Love You
by Hikaa
Summary: [SERIES] Kisah kehidupan sehari-hari yang dijalani oleh Jongin dan Sehun setelah mereka menikah. [HunKai] [GS]
1. Bulat?

_**I Unconditionally Love You (Series)**_

 _ **Storyline by Park Hikaa**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Summary :**_

" _ **Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, tidak peduli siapa dirimu, bagaimana dirimu dan seperti apa dirimu. Aku mencintai segala hal tentangmu, bahkan hal-hal yang kau benci." -Sehun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cklek_

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan Jongin dengan pelan, ia takut membangunkan sang isteri tercinta yang baru saja terlelap.

Sehun berdiri disebelah ranjang besar mereka yang kini dengan serakahnya Jongin tempati sendirian, ia tersenyum. Tapi saat melihat wajah pucat isterinya membuat ia merasa khawatir dan juga bahagia.

Tentu saja ia merasa bahagia, sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Mereka sudah menikah sejak satu tahun yang lalu, dan kini Jongin tengah hamil tiga bulan.

Senyum lebar Sehun perlahan luntur. Ia sedih mengingat penderitaan Jongin selama mengandung anak mereka. Baru tiga bulan hamil dan Jongin sudah seperti ini. Selalu pucat dan tak bertenaga, membuat Sehun selalu merasa khawatir.

Ia teringat dua hari lalu saat ia mengantarkan Jongin pergi memeriksakan kehamilannya di klinik milik kakak iparnya, Minseok. Saat itu Minseok _noona_ yang mengatakan kondisi anak mereka didalam sana baik-baik saja langsung diberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi oleh Sehun.

" _Syukurlah. Tapi bagaimana kondisi Jongin, noona? Setiap hari Jongin muntah-muntah dan setelahnya ia berubah menjadi jelly, lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Aku khawatir padanya."_

Sehun tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia masih ingat saat Jongin mencubit lengannya dan berteriak " _Aku bukan jelly._ " diruang periksa klinik Minseok _noona_. Teriakan Jongin yang cukup keras bahkan membuat seorang _security_ datang menghampiri mereka.

Sehun bahkan mendapat jitakan tambahan dari wanta yang menjadi isteri _hyung_ -nya karena itu.

Tapi rasa khawatirnya sedikit berkurang saat Minseok mengatakan kondisi yang Jongin alami saat ini adalah wajar bagi calon ibu yang usia kandungannya masih muda.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya diberikan nasihat panjang lebar dan beberapa saran tentang kehamilan dari Minseok. Dan Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas saat Minseok noona berbisik ditelinganya dengan suara menakutkan " _Siap-siap menderita karena mode mengidam akan datang sebentar lagi, Sehun-ah."_

Benar-benar kakak iparnya itu, bahkan tingkahnya kini juga menyebalkan seperti Luhan _hyung_ -nya. Membuat Sehun merengut saja.

Tapi Sehun bersyukur, Jongin tidak pernah meminta hal-hal aneh dengan alasan mengidam pada Sehun. Mungkin belum.

Perlahan Sehun bergerak merebahkan tubuh tingginya disebelah Jongin. Ia berusaha keras agar gerakannya tidak mengganggu Jongin yang tertidur lelap.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat tidur Jongin yang sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan pergerakan Sehun di kasur. Sehun tertawa kecil, Jongin kan ratu tidur, kalau hanya gerakan kecil seperti itu pasti tidak akan membangunkannya. Bahkan suara Sehun yang berteriak-teriak keras pun masih belum mampu membangunkannya.

Tapi Sehun salah. Saat ia berusaha menggenggam tangan lembut Jongin, isterinya itu justru terbangun. Padahal Sehun melakukannya dengan sangat pelan.

" _Eoh_ , kau sudah selesai menonton bolanya, Hun?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara serak dan mata yang masih setengah tertutup. Lucunya.

Sehun tahu, Jongin sangat membenci penampilan dirinya sendiri yang seperti ini. Rambut panjangnya yang berantakan seperti singa dan wajah bangun tidurnya yang sembab.

Tapi Sehun menyukainya. Ia suka sekali mememandangi wajah polos Jongin yang sedang tidur, lalu menunggu hingga wanitanya itu terbangun. Setelahnya ia pasti mendapatan pemandangan seperti ini dari Jongin.

"Hm. Sudah." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan pelan. Ia tahu, isterinya itu masih belum sepenuhnya terbangun.

"Ahh. Begitu. Bagaimana? Kalah atau menang?" Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat Jongin yang bertanya saat isterinya itu mulai kembali tertidur.

Jongin memang sering seperti ini. Berbicara dalam tidurnya. Pasti isterinya itu melupakan teh malamnya.

Setiap malam sebelum tidur Sehun selalu menemukan Jongin sedang membuat teh hangat didapur. Dulu ia merasa heran tentang isterinya yang selalu meminum teh sebelum tidur.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Sehun paham. Jongin akan mengigau dan berbicara banyak dalam tidurnya kalau isterinya itu melewatkan teh malamnya, seperti saat ini.

"Tentu saja menang, sayang." Sehun memang selalu merespon pertanyaan Jongin setiap wanita itu mengigau. Menurutnya Jongin yang berbicara dalam tidur seperti ini akan selalu berbicara jujur, tidak seperti saat wanita itu sadar.

"Lalu hadiahnya apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan pelan. Tentu saja, ia sedang tidur saat ini.

"Hadiahnya seorang bayi." Sehun mulai melantur menjawabnya. Ia terkekeh saat melihat Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Berapa bayinya?" Aaahh. Mengobrol dengan Jongin yang tertidur seperti ini adalah _favorite_ Sehun. Terasa menyenangkan.

"Tergantung. Kalau kau bersedia hamil lima kali, maka bayinya ada lima."

"Ah, begitu. Yasudah, aku akan hamil lima kali." Tawa Sehun semakin kencang saat melihat isterinya menyodorkan tanggan dengan lima jari yang dilebarkan ke hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Akan ku pegang janjimu, sayang."

" _Ne_ , _yeobo_ ~"

"Menurutmu anak kita ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Hm?" Sehun mengucapkannya sambil mengelus perut Jongin yang masih rata.

"Perempuan, Hun." Dengan sok tahu Jongin menjawab. Minseok _noona_ mengatakan jenis kelamin bayi mereka baru bisa terlihat saat kandungan berusia lima bulan, dan sekarang Jongin baru hamil tiga bulan.

"Tapi aku inginnya laki-laki."

"Tapi yang ini perempuan, Hun." Jawab Jongin bersikukuh.

"Kalau begitu setelah bayi ini lahir, kau hamil lagi ya?" Sehun tersenyum lebar.

" _Mwo_? Enak saja. Hamil itu melelahkan tau."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji bersedia hamil lima kali, sayang."

"Kapan? Kapan aku berjanji. Kau jangan mengigau, Hun." Jawaban isterinya membuat Sehun kembali tertawa. Jangan mengigau katanya? _Che_. Padahal ia sendiri yang sedang mengigau.

"Tadi kau mengatakannya sendiri, Jong." Sehun bersikukuh.

"Mana buktinya, Hun. Kau ini, ada-ada saja." Jongin menyodorkan tangannya seolah meminta sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Ini buktinya, sayang." Sehun meletakan tangan besarnya diatas tangan lembut Jongin yang masih menggantung diudara, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Tangan lembut Jongin selalu terasa pas dalam genggaman Sehun. Ia semakin yakin kalau Jongin memang diciptakan untuknya.

"Hmm. Terserahmu, Hun." Jawab Jongin dengan suara sangat pelan. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah tidak mengigau lagi.

" _Geurae_ , tidurlah. Kau harus beristirahat. Aku mencintaimu dan _aegi_." Sehun mengecup kening Jongin setelah mengatakannya.

Sepertinya malam ini ia bisa tertidur dengan senyuman karena Jongin.

Dan Sehun akan selalu mengingat semua percakapan aneh dan melanturnya dengan Jongin tadi. Bahkan percakapannya dengan Jongin saat wanita itu mengigau dimalam-malam sebelumnya juga masih ia ingat dengan jelas hingga sekarang

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"TIDAAAAAAKKK..."

Suara teriakan keras Jongin membuat Sehun yang sedang meminum kopi paginya diruang tengah terkejut dan tersedak.

Dengan terburu-buru Sehun berlari menuju kamarnya, ia merasa khawatir mendengar teriakan keras Jongin.

" _Ya Tuhan, lindungi isteri dan anakku._ " Ucapnya dalam hati.

 _Braakk_

"Ada apa, sayang?!"

"Uwaaaaaa!"

Sehun yang membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan sangat keras membuat Jongin yang sedang berdiri didepan cermin terkejut dan terlonjak kencang.

"Sehun, kau mengejutkanku." Ucap Jongin sinis.

" _Wae_? _Wae_? _Wae_? Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan _aegi_? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Kita pergi ke klinik Minseok _noona_ sekarang, _eoh_?"

Setelah datang dengan membuat Jongin terkejut, sekarang pria pucat itu menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ia mengerti dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya hingga ia merasa pusing.

"Hentikan, Hun. Kau membuatku pusing."

Keluhan Jongin membuat Sehun berhenti memutar tubuh sang isteri dengan seketika. Sebenarnya ia memutar-mutar tubuh Jongin untuk memeriksa apa ada yang salah dengan tubuh isterinya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah yang mulai pucat karena khawatir, membuat Jongin semakin bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hun? Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?" Jongin meletakan tangan kanannya diatas kening putih suaminya.

Melihat Sehun yang berkeringat dingin dan pucat seperti ini membuatnya khawatir.

"Hah?!" Melihat reaksi Jongin yang tenang-tenang saja seperti ini membuat Sehun bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Hun? Kau sakit?" Jongin jadi semakin khawatir melihat suaminya terlihat bingung.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, Jong. Kau kenapa? Kenapa berteriak keras seperti itu?! Membuatku khawatir kau tahu?!"

"Ah, ituuuu..." Jongin mengerti sekarang. Sehun datang tergesa-gesa dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin seperti itu pasti karena ia khawatir mendengar teriakannya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

" _Wae_? Kita ke klinik Minseok _noona_ saja ya?"

" _Aniii_. Aku baik-baik saja, _aegi_ juga baik-baik saja, Hun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tidak perlu khawatir apanya?! Mendengar kau berteriak seperti itu membuat jantungku hampir copot kau tahu? Jadi ada apa?"

"Tadi aku sedang berganti baju, tapi baju _favorite_ ku tidak muat. Jadi aku bercermin, dan aku terkejut melihat tubuhku jadi bulat seperti ini, Hun!" Jawab Jongin sambil merengut.

Jongin merasa sedih. Tubuh seksinya hilang entah kemana tergantikan oleh tubuh bulat penuh daging seperti ini.

"Astaga, Oh Jongin. Kau sangat membuatku khawatir." Seketika Sehun terduduk dilantai. Ia merasa telah kehilangan tenaga. Jongin selalu membuatnya lemas.

" _Mian_ , Sehun- _ah_..."

"..."

"Hun, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir."

"..."

"Hun-ah..." Melihat Sehun yang hanya diam dengan wajah datar andalannya membuat Jongin takut.

"..."

"..."

"Lain kali jangan seperti ini, sayang. Aku lemas." Ucap Sehun dengan suara pelan. Ia benar-benar lemas. Ya Tuhan.

"Maafkan aku, Hun. Aku hanya terkejut dan merasa sedikit tidak terima." Jawab Jongin sambil merengut lucu.

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa tak terima, sayang? Kau menyesal mengandung anakku?" Tanya Sehun sedikit tak terima.

" _Aniii_. Bukan itu." Jongin mengibas-ibaskan tangannya diudara.

"Kalau bukan itu lalu apa?"

"Perutku, lenganku, pahaku, dan pipiku jadi gemuk, Hun. Bagaimana ini?! Aku takut." Jongin berucap panik dengan suara pelan.

"Ya Tuhan. Untuk apa kau merasa takut?" Sehun merasa tak habis fikir dengan Jongin. Untuk apa takut gemuk saat hamil.

"Aku jadi tidak seksi lagi, Hun. Aku takut kau tidak menyukaiku yang bulat lalu akan meninggalkanku dan uri aegi." Jonging mengucapkannya dengan seteses air mata yang mulai keluar.

Sehun terkejut melihat Jongin menangis hanya karna berubah menjadi bulat.

"K-kenapa menangis, sayang? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku sudah berjanji dihadapanmu, keluargamu dan Tuhan untuk selalu bersamamu sampai maut datang. Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Selama ini kau selalu memujiku seksi, hiks, tapi kini aku jadi bulat. Hiks. Aku takut kau tak menyukaiku lagi. Hiks." Tangisan Jongin semakin kencang, membuat Sehun semakin panik.

" _A-aniya._ Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu dan uri aegi hanya karena kau berubah menjadi bulat, Jong. Lagipula kau bulat seperti ini karena kau sedang mengandung anakku, mana mungkin aku tak menyukaimu." Ucap Sehun pengertian.

" _Jeongmal_?" Ucap Jongin penuh harap. Semoga saja suaminya itu berkata jujur dan tidak hanya menggombalinya.

"Tentu, sayang. Dengarkan aku, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, tidak peduli siapa dirimu, bagaimana dirimu dan seperti apa dirimu. Aku mencintai segala hal tentangmu, bahkan hal-hal yang kau benci sekalipun." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan tulus, bahkan Jongin bisa dengan jelas melihat sinar keseriusan dimata suami tampannya itu.

Jongin tersenyum sangat cantik setelah mendengar kata-kata indah Sehun. Air matanya bahkan mulai berhenti keluar.

Sehun romantis sekali. Pria itu mengatakan ia menyukai segala hal yang ada pada dirinya, bahkan sampai hal-hal yang ia sendiri membencinya.

Tunggu. Hal-hal yang selama ini ia benci.

Senyum cantik diwajah Jongin luntur seketika digantikan ekspresi datar yang membuat Sehun merinding melihatnya. Ada apa lagi dengan isterinya? _Mood_ _swing_ wanita hamil memang menyeramkan.

"Apa maksudmu, Hun?!" Jongin berucap dengan ketus membuat Sehun gugup. Ia salah apa lagi, Tuhan?

"Maksud apa, sayang?" Sehun sebenarnya gugup ditatapi seperti itu oleh Jongin, tapi ia tak boleh menunjukan kegugupannya dihadapan Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu kau bahkan menyukai hal-hal yang aku benci?!"

Selama ini Sehun selalu berusaha keras untuk tetap merahasiakan kesukaannya pada hal-hal yang Jongin benci dari isterinya itu.

Sehun merasa Jongin pasti akan malu padanya kalau ia mengatakan ia menyukai Jongin yang seperti singa dipagi hari, kerutan kecil disekitar mata Jongin saat wanita itu tersenyum, suara Jongin yang serak khas baru bangun tidur, tubuh bulat Jongin yang baginya terlihat semok atau rekaman suara sumbang Jongin saat bernyanyi yang ia simpan diponselnya.

Dan Sehun yakin sekali kalau Jongin tahu semua itu, ia pasti akan berusaha keras agar tidak melakukan hal itu lagi.

Sehun pernah mengatakan Jongin terlihat lucu dengan rambut singanya dipagi hari dan kemudian Jongin pergi tidur dengan rambut yang dikuncir besar, membuat tidurnya tak nyaman karena kepalanya terganjal buntalan rambut.

Jongin bahkan tidak makan nasi selama berhari-hari dan hanya memakan apel setelah Sehun mengatakan tubuh berisinya terlihat lebih seksi ketimbang tubuh kurusnya.

Sehun juga pernah tertangkap basah oleh Jongin saat ia sedang mendengarkan suara nyanyian Jongin lewat kabel _earphone_ ditelinganya, setelahnya semua koleksi Sehun menghilang tak bersisa karena dihapus oleh Jongin.

Sehun tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi, maka ia berusaha keras menyimpan rahasianya. Tapi kali ini mulut bodohnya malah mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin.

"Aku menyukai segala hal tentangmu, Jong. Sejak lama. Suara sumbangmu, mata bulatmu, perutmu yang mulai buncit, lengan dan pahamu yang mulai gemuk, rambutmu yang kusut setiap pagi, bibirmu yang tebal, kerutan kecil dimatamu saat kau tersenyum, sikapmu yang manja bahkan sampai _kelakuanmu_ diranjang. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Jong. Tapi kau selalu berusaha menutupi semuanya. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, sayang. Aku ingin kau tahu itu." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar, membuat Jongin kembali menangis. Tapi kali ini ia menangis haru.

Beruntung sekali ia memiliki suami seperti Sehun. Pasti dimasa lalu ia banyak melakukan hal-hal baik hingga Tuhan memberinya hadiah luar biasa _special_ , suami seperti Sehun.

Bodoh sekali dirinya mengira Sehun akan meninggaklannya karena tubuhnya tak lagi seksi. Seharusnya ia selalu ingat, ia berubah bulat karena ada _Oh_ _junior_ didalam perutnya.

Harusnya ia lebih mementingkan bayi dan suaminya ketimbang tubuhnya yang menjadi bulat. Tuhan, Jongin menyesal.

 _Brugh_

Jongin segera menubruk tubuh Sehun yang masih terduduk dilantai dengan keras, hingga membuat suaminya terjungkal kebelakang.

"Sehun- _ah_ , _mian_.. Hiks." Jongin mengucapkanya sambil menangis didada Sehun.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , sayang. Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu." Ucap Sehun pengertian.

"Maafkan aku, Hun. Huks." Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Sehun.

" _Ne_ , _yeobo_. Aku maafkan. _Chu_ ~" Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Jongin dengan lembut. _Aigoo_. Rambut halus isterinya beraroma seperti bedak bayi. Sehun jadi tak sabar agar anaknya segera lahir.

Sehun tersenyum kecil membayangkan saat anaknya dan Jongin lahir nanti. Laki-laki atau perempuan? Wajahnya akan mirip Jongin atau dirinya? Kulitnya akan seputih dirinya atau seseksi kulit isterinya? Tapi ia masih harus menunggu enam bulan lagi. Hahh. Sehun tak sabar.

"Sayang, kau tidak tidur kan?" Ucapan Sehun hanya dibalas keheningan oleh isteri cantiknya.

"Sayang?" Sehun kembali memanggil Jongin, tapi lagi-lagi keheningan yang menjawabnya.

Walaupun Sehun sadar isterinya itu suka sekali tidur, tapi kali ini ia yakin sekali isterinya tidak sedang tidur. Isterinya pasti sedang merasa malu, makanya ia bertingkah seperti ini.

Ah, Sehun dapat ide. Ia tahu bagaimana cara membuat isterinya tidak merasa malu lagi.

Dengan menyeringai Sehun mengucapkan "Kalau kau ingin kembali tidur, pindahlah kekasur, Jong. Jangan tidur disini, kau berat."

 _Nyuutt_

" _Adaw_. Kenapa kau mencubitku?! Jahat sekali." Sehun hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan. Jongin mencubit pinggangya dengan keras, tapi wanita itu masih belum mau turun dari atas tubuhnya.

Ah, Sehun punya ide yang lebih brilian lagi.

"Kau masih belum mau turun dari tubuhku, hm? Kau ingin kita melakukan- _Aaaaw_. _Yak_!" Belum selesai kalimat Sehun untuk menggoda Jongin, tapi tangan isterinya sudah kembali menyapa pinggangnya. Kali ini terasa lebih panas.

"Rasakan! Dasar mesum."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ THE END ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Hai. Hai._

 _Saya bawa fanfic manis HunKai nih, ada yang suka? Niatnya saya mau buat fanfic ini jadi series, tapi setiap chapternya sengaja saya buat END, biar aman. Hehe. Ada yang setuju?_

 _Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah mau baca, review, favorite dan follow fanfic saya. Untuk silent reader juga makasih ya udah mau baca fanfic saya._

 _And, bye bye~ :)_


	2. Ngidam?

_**I Unconditionally Love You**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Jongin mengidam, tapi Sehun merasa sangat tidak ingin menuruti permintaan aneh isterinya. Jadi ia...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hun, bangun!"

Sehun merasa tubuhnya diguncang pelan dan namanya terus dipanggil. Itu pasti Jongin yang sedang berusaha membangunkannya.

 _Ah_ , Sehun masih sangat mengantuk. Semalam ia harus lembur, banyak sekali foto-foto yang harus ia _edit_. Sebagai seorang _photographer_ _professional_ disebuah majalah _fashion_ besar membuat pekerjaannya menumpuk dan tak ada habisnya.

"Bangun, Oh Sehun. _Jinjja_. Sulit sekali membangunkanmu." Suara Jongin terdengar semakin keras dan guncangan ditubuhnya semakin kuat, membuat Sehun merasa pusing.

Semalam ia baru bisa memejamkan matanya pukul satu pagi dan sekarang isterinya itu malah mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan.

Biarlah, Sehun akan terus melanjutkan tidurnya. Terlambat sedikit kekantor sepertinya tidak masalah, _toh_ dirinya adalah _photographer_ senior dikantornya.

"Astaga, Oh Sehun. Bangun sekarang atau kuguyur?" Ancaman Jongin hanya direspon dengan suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut Sehun yang sedikit terbuka.

Sepertinya Sehun lelap sekali tidurnya. Wajah pucatnya juga terlihat lelah. Jongin jadi merasa tak tega membangunkannya.

Walau bagaimanapun suaminya itu butuh istirahat lebih. Tapi Jongin tak punya pilihan lain selain membangunkan Sehun dari tidurnya. Saat ini keadaannya gawat sekali.

"Bangun, Hun. Astaga!" Tapi usaha Jongin untuk membangunkan Sehun benar-benar tak membuahkan hasil, bahkan pria itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tidak biasanya Sehun sulit dibangunkan seperti ini.

' _Apa jangan-jangan Sehun sudah mati?! Andwae_.' Sebuah pemikiran bodoh tiba-tiba saja terlintas diotak cerdas Jongin.

Jongin kembali menguncang tubuh Sehun dengan kencang dan terus memanggil-manggil nama Sehun. Tapi pria itu masih tak bergerak dari tidurnya.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kalau Sehun benar-benar sudah mati?! _Andwae_. Aku tak ingin menjadi janda diusia muda. Bahkan _aegi_ baru berusia empat bulan didalam perutku." Jongin berucap lirih.

Seketika ia merasa panik luar biasa. Ia takut Sehun benar-benar mati. Tidak. Sehun tidak boleh mati. Ia harus menemukan cara agar membuat pria itu hidup -bangun- lagi.

Kepalanya ia tolehkan kesekeliling kamar yang ia tempati bersama Sehun.

Matanya menemukan tongkat _baseball_ yang biasa Sehun mainkan saat akhir pekan bersender pasrah disebelah lemari besar mereka. Ia berniat memukulkan tongkat itu ketubuh Sehun sampai suaminya bangun.

Tapi niat kriminalnya itu ia batalkan saat matanya tak sengaja melihat segelas air minum dinakas sebelah Sehun tidur. Sehun memang selalu menyimpan air putih disekitarnya saat tidur, pria itu mudah sekali merasa haus. Apalagi saat tidur ia harus terbungkus selama berjam-jam didalam selimut tebal. Uuuh. Ia pasti cepat merasa haus.

" _Ah_ , kuguyur saja. Iya. Kuguyur saja. Kalau kupukul dengan tongkat baseball, pasti aku akan cepat lelah. Lebih baik kusiram air saja." Pemikiran ' _unik_ ' Jongin mengudara.

Kemudian wanita itu bergerak melangkahi Sehun untuk mengambil air minum yang ia lihat tadi. Dengan perlahan Jongin mulai mengucurkan air minum itu keatas wajah Sehun, berharap suaminya itu segera bangun.

" _Uwaaa_. Banjir. Banjir. Tidak." Sehun yang terkejut karena wajahnya terasa dingin dan basah seketika terduduk dikasurnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Hihihi.." Tapi suara kekehan Jongin menyadarkannya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau mengguyurku, Jong?!" Ucap Sehun sedikit ketus. Tentu saja, ia merasa sangat kesal saat melihat isterinya itu terkekeh dengan tangan yang masih memegang gelas minumannya.

Ia merasa sangat terkejut dan megap-megap karena kehabisan nafas, tapi isterinya malah menertawainya. Keterlaluan.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup, Hun. Aku takut kau mati. Habisnya sulit sekali kubangunkan, biasanya mudah." Ucap Jongin polos.

"Tentu saja aku masih hidup. Kau tak perlu menyiramku dengan air, Jong. Benar-benar. Kasur dan bajuku jadi basah kan?!."

"Maaf, Hun. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain membangunkanmu, Hun. Keadaannya darurat." Ucap Jongin dengan wajah serius. Membuat semua rasa kesal dan jengkel Sehun menghilang tergantikan perasan khawatir.

" _Wae_? _Wae_? _Wae_? Apanya yang darurat, sayang? _Aegi_ baik-baik saja kan? Kau juga baik-baik saja kan?!" Sehun berucap dengan sangat cepat, Jongin yakin kalau Sehun adalah _rapper_ pasti _fans_ nya banyak sekali.

"Pelan-pelan bicaranya, Hun. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Baiklah. Jadi apanya yang darurat, Jong? Jangan membuatku khawatir." Ucap Sehun pengertian.

"Sepertinya aku mengidam, Hun." Jongin berucap pelan.

Apa?! Mengidam katanya?!

Sehun langsung berdiri siaga dihadapan Jongin. Ia melirik jam yang tertempel didinding kamarnya, 02.45 pagi. Pantas saja ia masih sangat mengantuk. Ia baru tidur satu jam lebih tapi sudah dibangunkan saja.

Tapi tak masalah. Ia rela dibangunkan seperti ini. Demi Jongin dan _aegi_.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, sayang? Katakan. Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu dan _aegi_." Ucap Sehun berapi-api sambil mengusap perut Jongin yang mulai membuncit.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin mengidam. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah lama menanti-nanti saat-saat ini.

Luhan _hyung_ -nya pernah mengatakan saat ia berusaha keras mencari sushi dimalam hari atas permintaan Minseok _noona_ yang sedang hamil itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi saat ia berhasil mendapatkan makanan khas Jepang itu setelah tiga jam mengelilingi kota.

Chanyeol _hyung_ iparnya juga pernah bercerita saat Baekhyun _noona_ mengidam dan ingin memakan sosis bakar ditengah malam dan harus Chanyeol sendiri yang membakarnya, membuat pria bermata bulat itu selalu tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

Sehun merasa iri saat mendengar _hyung_ - _hyung_ nya bercerita. Ia selalu menunggu Jongin membangunkannya ditengah malam lalu menyuruhnya mencari ini-itu karena mengidam. Itu pasti terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku sangat ingin menonton _Boys Before Flower,_ Hun. Temani aku menonton ya?"

Senyuman lebar diwajah Sehun luntur seketika.

Jadi ia yang baru tidur satu jam lebih harus dibangunkan dengan cara menyebalkan untuk alasan seperti ini?!

Menemani isterinya menonton _drama_ yang pemeran utamanya menyebalkan dan berambut keriting itu?! Benar-benar.

Jongin yang melihat wajah datar Sehun mulai merengut. Sebenarnya sejak awal ia tahu, suaminya itu pasti akan menolak. Karena ia tahu, Sehun sangat tidak menyukai aktor tinggi bernama Lee Min Ho itu. Menurut Sehun, dirinya jauh lebih tampan dari pria itu, makanya ia tak menyukai sang aktor tampan. Alasan macam apa itu?!

"Kau tidak mau ya?" Ucap Jongin merayu. Tapi Sehun hanya diam saja ditempatnya. Sepertinya Jongin harus berusaha lebih keras lagi merayu Sehun.

"Ini keinginan anakmu, Hun. Masa kau tak mau. Tega sekali." Jongin mulai merajuk.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu dan _aegi_ , tapi kumohon jangan memintaku melakukan hal ini, Jong." Ucap Sehun memelas.

" _Jebal_ , Hun. Aku sangat ingin menonton _Boys Before Flower_ bersamamu sekarang. Ya?"

"..."

"Ayolah, Hun. Demi aku dan anakmu, lupakan dulu rasa cemburumu pada Minho _oppa_." Ucap Jongin memohon.

Minho _oppa_ katanya?! Benar-benar.

Ia saja tak pernah dipanggil _Oppa_ oleh Jongin, tapi kenapa istrinya itu malah memanggil aktor jelek -tampan- itu _oppa_?!

" _Oppa?!_ _Jinjja_. Kau tak pernah memanggilku _oppa_ sekalipun, Jong. Kenapa kau malah memanggilnya _oppa_? Kau membuatku semakin tak menyukainya, kau tahu." Ucap Sehun merengut.

 _Aahhh_. Jongin dapat ide agar Sehun mau menemaninya menonton _drama_ itu, ia yakin sekali Sehun tak akan mampu menolaknya. Sebuah _smirk_ terpasang dibibir tebal Jongin, membuat Sehun yang melihatnya jadi bergidik ngeri.

" _Benar-benar! Wanita hamil itu menyeramkan_." Teriak Sehun dalam hati.

Jongin mendorong tubuh basah Sehun keatas ranjang - yang juga basah- milik mereka. Setelah dirasa tubuh suaminya berbaring sempurnya -dengan tidak nyaman karena kasurnya basah- ia langsung bergerak menduduki perut Sehun.

Kecurigaan Sehun akan _smirk_ yang isterinya tampakan terbukti adanya. Ia sudah menduga Jongin akan melakukan trik ini. Pasalnya bukan sekali-dua kali Jongin membujuknya -memaksa- dengan cara seperti ini.

" _Oppa_ ~ Sehunie _Oppa_ ~ Mau kan menemakiku menonton _drama_." Ucap Jongin dengan nada mengayun, menggoda Sehun.

Kali ini Sehun lah yang menampakan _smirk_ andalannya. Tapi Jongin yang sedang sibuk membujuk -menggoda- Sehun tak menyadarinya.

Jongin masih bum menyadari bahaya yang mulai mengintainya. Sepertinya cara _favorite_ nya untuk membujuk Sehun akan menjadi boomerang baginya.

Tangan besar Sehun tiba-tiba saja mendarat dipunggung sempit isterinya, membawa tubuh Jongin untuk semakin mendekat dengannya.

" _Geurae_ , aku akan menemanimu menonton _drama_ laknat itu. Tapi kau harus menemaniku main _kuda-kudaan_ terlebih dahulu ya?"

 _Chuu_ ~

Sehun langsung menyambar bibir tebal isterinya sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jongin merasa sangat terkejut. Ia diserang tiba-tiba oleh suaminya.

Jongin ingin menolak sentuhan Sehun karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan _aegi_ nya didalam sana, tapi ia tak bisa bohong kalau ia juga merindukan -sangat- sentuhan dan belaian Sehun ditubuhnya.

Pasalnya sudah hampir dua minggu setelah terakhir kali mereka melakukannya, wajar saja ia merindukan Sehun - _junior_ -.

 _Plooop_ ~

" _Hahh_. _Haahh_. Kau mau aku mati kehabisan nafas, _eoh_?!" Sungut Jongin sesaat setelah pagutan bibir mereka selesai.

" _Aniii_. Mana mungkin aku menginginkan kau mati, sayang." Ucap Sehun dengan senyuman. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari pemandangan bibir Jongin yang tebal merekah, seksi sekali.

"Yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu, sayang. Kau tak merindukanku juga, _hm_?" Ucap Sehun dengan suara berat yang membuat Jongin juga merasa berat untuk menolaknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Hun. Tapi bagaimana dengan _aegi_?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah serius.

 _Aaahh_. Sehun jadi ingat saat ia mengantar Jongin memeriksakan kandungannya di klinik Minseok _noona_.

 _ **~ Flashback Start ~**_

 _Sehun sedang duduk dihadapan Minseok dengan tatapan ingin tahu didalam ruang pemeriksaan kandungan yang ada di klinik miliknya._

 _Jongin sedang pergi ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil, tapi Sehun tahu isterinya itu akan sangat lama kalau sudah berhubungan dengan kamar mandi._

 _Maka dari itu ia akan menanyakan hal penting pada kakak iparnya ini._

" _Noona, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Ini tentang kehamilan Jongin dan ini sangat penting bagiku." Ucapan Sehun plus tampang seriusnya membuat Minseok ikut menjadi serius._

" _Tanyakanlah, Hun. Ada apa?"_

" _Itu, Noona. Apa boleh aku melakukan seks dengan Jongin saat ia mengandung?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi lebih serius dari sebelumnya._

 _Minseok merasa kesal tapi memaklumi, merasa marah tapi ingin tertawa dan merasa kasihan pada Jongin saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun._

 _Aigooo. Adik iparnya ini sangat mirip dengan suaminya -Luhan-, sama-sama mesum._

" _Kukira kau akan bertanya hal serius dan penting, Hun. Kau ini."_

" _Ini hal penting dan serius, noona. Aku tak mungkin kuat menahannya sampai Jongin melahirkan nanti. Jongin itu seksi sekali, melihatnya sedang makan saja kadang membuatku 'tegang'." Ucap Sehun tanpa tahu malu._

 _Mulut Minseok terbuka lebar dengan mata melotot horror mendengat perkataan Sehun._

 _Astaga! Anak muda jaman sekarang kenapa terlihat biasa saja saat membicarakan seks. Minseok tak habis fikir._

 _Pletak._

" _Astaga, Oh Sehun. Kau ini benar-benar." Minseok mencercanya setelah ia mengelus sayang kepala Sehun._

" _Auh, noona. Itu sakit." Keluh Sehn sambil mengusal-usap kepalanya yang menjadi landasan mendaratnya tangan kanan Minseok._

" _Aigooo. Kepalaku pusing seketika." Keluh Minseok sambil mengurut pelan keningnya._

" _Jangan berlebihan, noona. Aku yakin sekali Luhan hyung itu jauh lebih mesum dariku." Ucap Sehun dengan seringai yang membuat Minseok benar-benar merasa malu._

 _Minseok sadar, ia tak mungkin menang melawan anak setan ini. Jadi lebih baik ia segera memberi bocah mesum ini jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Lebih cepat selesai kan lebih baik._

" _Oke oke. Akan kuberi tahu. Tak masalah kalau kalian ingin melakukannya, hanya saja lakukanlah dengan benar. Maksud noona, lakukan dengan normal. Jangan 'masuk' lewat belakang, jangan 'memasukan' 'benda' lain 'kedalam' Jongin, jangan melakukannya dengan kasar, jangan melakukannya dengan durasi yang sangat lama dan jangan sering-sering melakukannya. Kasian anak kalian. Oke? Kau mengerti?!" Jelas Minseok panjang lebar._

" _Ne, noona. Aku mengerti sekali." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah berseri._

 _ **~ Flashback End ~**_

"Tenanglah, sayang. Aku sudah pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Minseok _noona_ dan ia mengizinkannya. Asal kita melakukannya dengan hati-hati." Jawab Sehun bersemangat.

" _Jinjja_?! _Geurae_ , kalau begitu kita akan melakukannya malam ini?" Tanya Jongin dengan menggoda.

"Tentu saja. _Chuu_ ~" Jawab Sehun dan langsung saja kembali menyatukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir tebal isterinya.

" _Aaaaaah_ , Sehun- _aahh_.."

Akhirnya malam itu Sehun berhasil keluar dari permintaan laknat Jongin, menonton _Boys Before Flower_ yang bahkan dialognya pun sudah ia hafal.

Dan dengan beruntung ia mendapatkan _hadiah_ dari isterinya.

 _Ahh_ , ia rasa ia akan memamerkan pengalaman pertamanya menuruti ngidam Jongin pada Luhan _hyung_ dan Chanyeol _hyung_. Ia yakin sekali, kedua hyung-nya itu pasti sangat iri dengannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ THE END ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Halo, saya datang membawa I Unconditionally Love You bagian dua. Saya harap kalian suka yaa._

 _ **P.S.**_ _Awalnya saya mau bikin adegan NC disini, tapi setelah saya fikir lagi lebih baik gak usah dulu deh. Saya masih belum yakin buat bikin adegan begitu. Jadi daripada penggambaran saya akan adegan itu malah buat kalian mual, jadi lebih baik saya tahan dulu yaa._

 _At Last, sampai jumpa lagi, readers-nim.. :)_


	3. Morning After Pleasure Night

_**I Unconditionally Love You**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Jongin dibuat sangat kesal oleh Sehun. Setelah menidurinya berjam-jam, pria itu malah langsung tidur begitu saja. Dan dipagi harinya, pria pucat itu semakin membuat Jongin murka. Tapi seorang Oh Sehun selalu mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mendapatkan maaf dari isteri seksinya ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _Kriing.. Kriiingg.._

Suara jam _waker_ berbunyi nyaring dikamar Sehun dan Jongin yang masih terasa sangat sepi di pagi hari ini.

" _Eungghh_."

Jongin mengeluarakan lenguhan panjangnya tanda terganggu, ia baru memejamkan matanya pukul empat malam karena masih harus _melayani_ suami mesumnya ini.

 _Sreett_

Walaupun matanya masih terasa berat dan tubuhnya masih pegal-pegal, Jongin tetap bergerak menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya dan Sehun.

Wanita hamil itu kemudian berjalan kearah jendela besar dikamarnya, lalu menyibak _gordyn_ berwarna merah marun membuat sinar matahari pagi bisa dengan leluasa memasuki kamar berantakannya.

"Haaahhh..."

Jongin menghela nafas sebal melihat pemandangan yang terpampang dihadapannya.

Pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana, ada yang dilantai, ada yang tersangkut di kepala ranjang, bahkan ada yang tersangkut di gagang pintu kamarnya. Sprai kasur yang tak terpasang sempurna, juga suami tampannya yang masih terlelap dengan tubuh tak berbusana dengan nyaman di atas ranjang mereka.

Bahkan pria pucat itu tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun oleh selimut yang hanya menutupi tubuh sebelah kanannya saja. Melihatnya membuat pipi Jongin berubah menjadi merah.

Kemudian wanita itu teringat, dirinya juga masih tak mengenakan baju apapun.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kalau ada tetangga yang melihatku saat membuka _gordyn_ tadi?!" Pekiknya panik.

Ia langsung bergerak kesegala arah untuk mencari kain apapun yang mampu menutupi tubuh telanjangnya itu, tapi sepertinya baju-baju yang ia pakai semalam sudah tak layak untuk dipakai lagi.

Maka dengan sebal ia berjalan menghampiri sang suami yang masih tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

 _Srettt_

Jongin langsung saja merampas selimut putih tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuh suaminya, lalu ia lilitkan sebisanya ke tubuh seksinya.

Wanita itu segera bergerak mengumpulkan baju-baju yang semalam suaminya lempar kesegala arah dengan gerutuan.

"Benar-benar, Oh Sehun! Sudah tahu aku ingin menonton drama, malah di ajak bermain _kuda-kudaan_. Tidak bertanggungjawab pula. Padahalkan aku sedang hamil. Dasar _vampire_ mesum!"

Setelah mengumpulkan semua baju-baju mereka ditangannya, matanya bahkan sempat melihat bokser biru dongker milik Sehun yang terdapat sedikit cairan putih kental.

 _Eeew_. Laki-laki itu sudah sangat bernafsu bahkan sebelum ia membuka boksernya.

"Benar-benar! Apa salahku dimasa lalu sampai aku memiliki suami seperti Sehun?!"

Saat ia kembali melirik sang suami yang masih saja tertidur itu rasa kesalnya semakin bertambah.

"Bukannya bangun dengan benar, malah hanya si _junior_ yang bangun. Benar-benar, bisa cepat tua aku meladeni Sehun."

Dengan langkah cepat dan tak lagi mempedulikan Sehun yang mulai _bangun_ , Jongin berjalan bersama tumpukan pakaian ditangannya kearah kamar mandi.

Ia harus segera menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari ancaman yang sudah jelas ada dihadapannya. Sehun yang mulai _bangun._

Ckckck.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _Cklek_

Jongin membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya dengan Sehun.

" _Jinjja_! Oh Sehun!"

Wanita cokelat itu kembali berdecak kesal melihat suaminya yang masih tidur tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya.

Jongin melirik jam putih besar yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya, 06.15 pagi.

Ia berjalan menuju ranjang mereka yang masih ditempati Sehun. Ia mengguncang tubuh pucat suaminya itu dengan sedikit keras. Karena ia tahu, Sehun sehabis _ritual_ itu sulit sekali dibangunkan.

"Sehun- _ah_ , bangun. Kau bilang pagi ini kau harus memotret _model_ _Italy_ itu. Bangun!" Ucap Jongin sambil terus mengguncang tubuh putih Sehun.

Tapi tak ada pergerakan berarti dari sang objek pengguncangan.

" _Yak_! Oh Sehun! Bangun sekarang atau kau akan terlambat! Benar-benar!" Ucap Jongin murka. Suaminya ini masih pagi sudah membuat kepalanya sakit.

" _Aigoo_ , sayang. Masih pagi jangan marah-marah terus. Wajahmu akan cepat keriput tahu." Jawab Sehun santai setelah ia mendengar suara teriakan isterinya.

Ia tersenyum saat kilatan kegiatannya dengan Jongin semalam berputar-putar dikepalanya. _Aahh_ , semalam itu indah sekali. Jongin yang terbaring pasrah dibawah tubuh kekarnya, Jongin yang mendesah indah seirama dengan tusukannya, Jongin yang-

 _Plakk_

"Aaaww!"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan, _eoh?!_ "

Fantasi liarnya harus terpotong oleh tamparan cukup keras yang Jongin layangkan keatas kepalanya.

Sehun melirik wajah isterinya yang sudah memerah pertanda marah. Tapi bukannya merasa takut, pria _error_ itu malah tersenyum tampan, membuat wajah marah Jongin sedikit meluntur saat melihatnya.

"Jangan marah-marah terus pada seseorang yang sudah _menyenangkanmu_ semalaman suntuk, sayang. Bahkan aku masih ingat suara dan ekspresi seksimu semalam." Ucap Sehun dengan nada _sing a song._

" _Yak_! Ucapanmu! Dasar _vampire_ mesum." Pekik Jongin kesal.

"Hahahaa." Tawa Sehun meledak saat melihat wajah isterinya kini semakin merah karena malu.

 _Nyut_

" _Aaaw_. Ya Tuhan, sayang. Kau _hobby_ sekali sih menganiayaku." Protes Sehun saat jari-jari lentik Jongin _menyapa_ pinggang telanjangnya. Panas.

Tunggu?! Telanjang?!

Dengan sepontan Sehun melirik tubuhnya, benar, ia telanjang.

"Uwaaaaaa!" Teriak Sehun sambil berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan tangan-tangannya. Berlagak seolah ia baru saja diperkosa om-om mesum.

" _Yak_! Jangan berteriak! Ini masih pagi, bagaimana kalau sampai tetangga dengar?!" Geram Jongin. Suaminya ini benar-benar.

"Kau! Kau kemanakan baju-bajuku?! Kenapa aku bisa telanjang seperti ini?! Apa kau baru saja memperkosaku?" Pekik Sehun menyebalkan. Bahkan pria itu sempat menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

Perempatan _imajiner_ tepampang besar di dahi cokelat Jongin.

"Mati saja kau Oh Sehun!" Teriaknya sambil berjalan keluar kamar, tak peduli lagi dengan drama pagi murahan milik suaminya.

"Hahahahahaha. Kau lucu sekali, sayang."

Tak peduli juga dengan suara tawa Sehun yang menggelegar diseluruh ruangan di _apartmen_ nya.

 _Braaak_

Suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras menghentikan suara tawa Sehun. Bahkan pria itu sedang meringis saat ini.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi lalu segera meminta maaf pada Jongin sebelum nasibku sama seperti pintu itu." Ucapnya ngeri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Suara langkah kaki Sehun yang sedang menuruni tangga terdengar hingga ke dapur, membuat Jongin yang sedang menumis jagung dan potongan wortel menekukan wajahnya sebal.

Wanita itu yakin, pasti Sehun akan mengganggunya lagi.

"Sayang..." Ucap Sehun dengan suara manja sambil melilitakan tangannya kesekeliling tubuh Jongin. Ia sedang memeluk beruang cokelatnya itu dari belakang.

"Hm?" Jawab Jongin dengan gumaman malas. Ia sebal sekali dengan suaminya ini.

Sudah tahu ia sedang hamil, malah _ditiduri_ dengan durasi lama. Setelah itu ia langsung ditinggal tidur begitu saja oleh Sehun. Dan yang semakin membuatnya sebal adalah pakaian yang bertebaran dimana-mana, membuat ia harus membungkukan tubuhnya saat memungutnya. Ia kan sedang hamil, mudah sekali lelah.

"Maafkan aku ya." Ucap Sehun lagi. Ia tahu, isterinya ini pasti marah dan ngambek padanya.

"Hm." Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Wanita itu yakin sekali, Sehun meminta maaf padanya tanpa tahu kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Sehun kan pria yang sangat tidak peka.

Pasti pria pucat itu hanya meminta maaf agar ia tak marah lagi. Trik yang basi

"Maafkan aku sudah menidurimu seperti itu semalam, aku kelepasan. Aku sudah terlalu lama memendam hasratku padamu, makanya jadi seperti itu." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

Jongin hanya diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan suami pucatnya, padahal dalam hati ia mendecih " _Hebat sekali dia sadar akan kesalahannya. Tumben. Cih._ "

"Maafkan aku juga yang tidak membantumu membereskan baju-baju kita yang berserakan. Sebagai gantinya, aku sudah merapihkan kamar dan mengganti sprai kita dengan yang baru. Tadi saat mandi aku juga sekalian merendam sprai yang semalam, aku tahu kau pasti akan mual-mual kalau mencium aroma _sperma_ ku saat mencucinya nanti." Lanjut pria pucat itu lagi.

Jongin mengentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedang mengaduk sayur-sayuran diatas wajan saat mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

" _Ya Tuhan, benarkah Sehun membereskan kamar?!_ " Pekiknya tak percaya di dalam hati. Pasalnya suami pucatnya ini anti sekali dengan yang namanya bersih-bersih rumah, apalagi sampai merendam sprai.

"Dan kalau kau mau, aku bersedia memijat tubuhmu yang terasa sakit atau pegal sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor." Tambah pria pucat itu.

" _Ya Tuhan, benarkah apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan? Apa pria dibelakangku ini benar-benar Sehun?!_ " Tanya Jongin tak percaya dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan aku yaa." Ucap Sehun lagi sambil mengecupi leher Jongin yang banyak sekali tanda merah hasil karyanya.

"Hm. Aku memaafkanmu kalau semua yang kau katakan itu benar adanya." Ucap Jongin dengan -sok- jutek dan tak percaya.

"Benar, sayang. Kau bisa mengeceknya sekarang juga." Ucap Sehun memelas. Apa setidak mungkin itu ia merapihkan kamar?!

" _Geurae_. Kau lanjutkan menumis jagung ini. Aku akan mengecek kamar. Awas saja kalau kau membohongiku." Ucap Jongin dengan nada menyeramkan, bahkan wanita itu menambahkan _gesture_ pemotong leher diakhir kalimatnya membuat Sehun sedikit takut.

"I-iya. S-silahkan, sayang." Ucap Sehun terbata. " _Sial, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?!_ " Tambahnya dalam hati.

Setelahnya Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas wanita yang sudah dinikahinya itu berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya kearah kamar mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, wanita hamil itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Aku takut sekali tadi." Gerutu Sehun sambil menggerakan _spatula_ kayu yang tadi Jongin serahkan padanya diatas wajan.

"Haaahh. Bahkan aku harus memegang _spatula_ ini karena Jongin." Tambahnya dengan helaan nafas lelah. Selama dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya, ia tak pernah sekalipun memegang alat-alat dapur. Tapi hari ini rekornya harus terpecahkan karena rasa takutnya pada Jongin.

"Sabar, Sehun. Isterimu itu sedang mengandung anakmu. Jadi terima saja." Ucapnya lagi berusaha menenangkan diri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cklek_

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan Sehun dari luar. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya yang terakhir kali ia lihat seperti ruangan yang baru saja dilempari _rudal_.

"Uwaah. Dia benar-benar merapihkan kamar." Ucap Jongin terkagum-kagum.

Keadaan kamarnya kini sudah seperti sedia kala. Rapih, wangi dan bersih. Bahkan sprai putih yang tadi melekat diatas ranjangnya sudah berubah menjadi sprai berwarna biru muda yang cantik.

"Ternyata Sehun bisa diandalkan soal beres-beres rumah. Mungkin lain kali aku suruh dia saja yang membereskan rumah, aku tidur-tiduran saja. Hihihi." Ucap Jongin dengan niat _membahagiakan_ di akhir kalimatnya.

Kemudian wanita itu berjalan kearah kamar mandi mereka. Dan benar saja. Ada setumpukan kain putih didalam sebuah ember yang berdiri dibawah meja _washtafel_. Itu pasti seprai yang semalam mereka gunakan.

Jongin tak berani mendekati ember merah itu, dari sini saja ia sudah bisa mencium aroma amis khas _sperma_ Sehun yang tertempel di sprai itu. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko muntah-muntah sepanjang hari.

"Darimana ia mendapatkan ember itu?" Tanya Jongin heran. Pasalnya ia hanya menyimapan ember-ember dan bak di ruang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mencuci. Dan ruangan itu ada disebelah dapur. Ia tak melihat Sehun keluar kamar dan mengambil ember merah itu tadi.

"Aneh sekali." Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak mau peduli, yang terpenting sprai bau itu sudah aman.

Setelah mengecek keadaan kamarnya yang sesuai dengan apa yang Sehun katakan, Jongin berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Ia belum selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya sarapan.

"Eoh, sudah selesai mengeceknya?"

Jongin bisa melihat dari atas tangga, Sehun yang sedang meletakan dua piring dan semangkuk sayuran yang tadi ia tumis diatas meja makan. Sepertinya pria itu sudah menyelesaikan masakannya yang tadi ia tinggalkan.

" _Yak Oh Sehun, kau semakin membuatku jatuh cinta dengan tingkahmu yang seperti ini._ " Teriak Jongin dalam hati. Tentu saja harus didalam hati, karena kalau Jongin mengatakannya langsung dihadapan Sehun akan bahaya.

Pria itu pasti akan langsung menangkapnya dan... Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas.

"Hm, sudah." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan singkat. Ia kembali kedalam _mode_ ngambeknya.

Sehun yang melihat isterinya masih marah padanya hanya bisa diam dan menghela nafas. Sia-sia saja usahanya tadi.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun hanya terdiam dengan tampang menyedihkan seperti itu tertawa keras dalam hati. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri sisi meja makan.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, kau tak terlihat tampan lagi jadinya." Ucap Jongin dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Tak tega juga melihat Sehun seperti itu, pasti suaminya itu benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya.

"Kau sudah tak marah lagi padaku?" Tanya Sehun heran, belum lewat satu menit saat Jongin menjawab pertanyaannya dengan ketus, tapi sekarang wanita itu berkata dengan lembut dan juga senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Iya, aku sudah tak marah lagi. Mana sanggup aku marah lama-lama pada pria sepertimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, Hun- _ah_." Jawab Jongin dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Syukurlah, Tuhan." Ucap Sehun sambil bernafas lega.

"Baiklah, lebih baik sekarang kau makan saja sarapanmu itu. Sudah hampir pukul delapan pagi. Nanti kau terlambat sampai kantor." Ucap Jongin pelan.

" _Ne_ , kau juga makanlah. Aku sudah memasakan _bacon_ dan telur mata sapi." Jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk masakannya.

"Apanya yang telur mata sapi? Ini telur mata sapi katarak." Ucap Jongin menggoda Sehun.

"Kalau kau tak mau memakan masakanku, ya sudah. Tak perlu menghinanya." Jawab Sehun sambil cemberut. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia memasak, tapi isterinya itu bukannya merasa bangga malah mengatai masakannya. Menyebalkan sekali.

" _Aigoo_. _Appa_ jangan cemberut seperti itu _dong_ , _eomma_ kan jadi mual." Ucap Jongin semakin menggoda.

" _Yak_! Jangan berbicara seperti itu didepan _aegi_."

"Baiklah, maaf. Ayo makan." Ucap Jongin mengalah. Kalau ia terus menanggapi kata-kata Sehun, bisa-bisa mereka tidak jadi sarapan.

"Hm. Makanlah yang banyak. Tak perlu diet-diet, kau harus memikirkan _aegi_ juga, jangan hanya memikirkan tubuhmu yang menjadi bulat." Ucap Sehun dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Diam kau!" Jawab Jongin plus tatapan mematikan.

"Oke-oke, aku diam."

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang. Walaupun masakan Sehun seperti telur katarak, ternyata rasanya lezat. Sehun saja terkejut sendiri saat memasukan telur buatannya kedalam mulutnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Hai hai hai. Saya bawa I Unconditionally Love You Bagian tiga nih. Beberapa kata-katanya sudah ada yang ratingnya M ya. Saya juga sempet kepikiran buat bikin IULY jadi rated_ _ **M**_ _aja, tapi saya_ _ **belum yakin**_ _karena saya masih harus melakukan_ _ **penelitian, riset dan interview dengam sumber-sumber terpercaya**_ _dulu baru bisa nerbitin Rated M. Hehee. Saya kan belum menikah dan belum pernah_ _ **begituan**_ _(soalnya saya masih nunggu Sehun, hehe) jadi saya gak tau_ _ **cara**_ _dan_ _ **rasa**_ _nya seperti apa, makanya saya masih harus melakukan riset dulu biar_ _ **adegannya**_ _nanti_ _ **terasa real**_ _. Hehehe. Gimana? Setuju gak?_

 _At last, bye bye,_ _안녕_ _,_ _さようなら_ _, adios, sampai jumpa~_


End file.
